<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When The Truth Hunts You Down by Profitina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332744">When The Truth Hunts You Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina'>Profitina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Foreplay, Future Fic, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Kitchen Sex, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tiger king, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:23:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23332744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max gets shot on the job and Liz takes care of all his needs while he is laid up. It works out for both of them. Smutty fluff. And Tiger King is in here too. Liz POV</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Max Evans &amp; Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gunshots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I paced outside the post office waiting for Max to come out safe. Max was inside the post office mailing our save the date for our wedding envelopes when a man had come in with a gun threatening to take hostages. Max had become a hostage negotiator and had gotten all the civilians out except himself. He was busy trying to calm the man down and get his gun without either of them being injured. </p><p>The SWAT team was ready to go at his signal as well as an ambulance if something went wrong. Isobel was with me behind the barrier where his fellow officers told us to wait. Isobel had gone into emotional lock down and was just watching me pace up and down the barrier. Every time I would get the wild idea to run in and help him she would stop me with a simple don’t. I swear I couldn’t breathe because I was so worried. What if something happened to him? It took us 10 years and two resurrections to get together. I don’t think I would survive going through life without him again.</p><p>Suddenly, we heard what distinctly sounded like gunshots and the 5 SWAT members stormed the building from all directions. The medics wheeled out a stretcher and a bag of essentials waiting on clearance to enter the building and I began to scream. When “officer is down and the threat has been eradicated” came over the radios, I heard a feral keening. Distantly somewhere inside of myself, I realized it was me. </p><p>“Max!” Isobel yelled as the medics entered the building. “Hey, Liz you need to calm down. You’re hysterical.” </p><p>I could not breathe or stop screaming. I definitely could not calm down. “I…” I gasped out, “can’t. I need him.”</p><p>The medics raced out of the building with someone on the stretcher and as they got closer, I realized it was Max. I tried to cross the barrier to get to him and was pulled back back by Isobel. I clawed at her and screamed trying to get to him, to touch him myself and see that he was ok. I managed to break free, then was quickly restrained by the much stronger arms of one of the deputies. “Liz. You need to calm down or they will never let you in the ambulance with him.” </p><p>I knew he was right and took a deep breath but I was still hysterical and shaking. I watched them wheel my fiancé into the ambulance and went to follow them into the ambulance but couldn’t get out of the restraint of the deputy. I started clawing at him. I had to see Max! One of medics asked who was family and Isobel shakily raised her hand and began to climb in the ambulance. It wasn’t fair! I was his fiancé and I needed to be with him. </p><p>“It’s too dangerous for them to let you in like this, Liz. You could distract them and cause an accident. You’re too worked up. I’ll drive you to the hospital. We will follow them. Okay?” The deputy was making logical sense, I knew that, but I also wasn’t happy about it. My phone buzzed with a text and I opened it. </p><p>Isobel: He was shot in the shoulder and needs surgery to get it out. Text Kyle so he knows to be ready. The second shot was him shooting the perp. He will be ok. [ She attaches a photo of Max looking sweaty but awake and clearly alive ]</p><p>I take a deep, relieved breath. This was going to be ok. I text Kyle that Max is incoming and shot and he quickly replies that he is on it.</p><p>—————————</p><p>The deputy drops me off at the hospital just in time to see Kyle wheeling Max back in a gurney to remove the bullet. The surgery takes two hours and goes as planned. As soon as Max is awake, they plan on taking him home so that nobody at the hospital finds out what he is. Rosa is already at home putting fresh sheets on their bed and making it as sterile as possible. Isobel and I wait tensely in the family waiting room for Kyle to come in and give us the all clear. After what feels like forever, Kyle comes through the doors. “The surgery was a success and he is waking up. At minimum he needs to stay overnight to get past the effects of anesthesia and us be sure there is no other damage.”</p><p>“Can I see him? I need to see him.” I stand up and Kyle looks like he considers telling me to wait longer then gives up at whatever he sees on my face. Isobel also stands and he leads us to room 314. Max is hooked up to all sorts of tubes and wires and looks pale, but he is alive. His shoulder is set and bandaged and there are some red splotches of his blood seeping through the white bandaging. I gasp then take a hesitant step forward. I don’t want to hurt him. </p><p>“Come here, baby” Max slurs from the anesthesia and pain medication then gently pats the spot next to him on the bed with his uninjured left arm. Not needing to be told twice, I practically run over to him. I hold his face in my hands and really absorb that he is ok. I peck kisses all over his lips and face, tearing up. I was so scared. He follows one of the tears with his thumb and wipes it off gently. “It’s ok, Liz. I’m here.”</p><p>“I was so scared, Max! I’ve never been so scared in all my life. I don’t think I could live without you again.” I admitted quietly. </p><p>He squeezes my hand in acknowledgment and promises not to ever leave me again then notices Isobel is there. I step back to give them a sibling moment and tell Kyle I will be sleeping over to stay with Max. He nods and promises to tell the nurse I need a cot for the night. “But only one of you can stay overnight.” Kyle reminds us. I glance at Isobel knowing that normally she would be the one with him in an emergency but he has me now.</p><p>“It’s fine if Liz is the one that stays. Just give us a minute?” Isobel acquiesces and I leave with Kyle to track down some coffee and a cot. </p><p>—————————</p><p>I sit in the reclining chair rotating watching Max and reading the filthy erotica I prefer in my down time. After reading a particularly kinky passage about the characters trying breath play, I have a strange thought and giggle. “What?” Inquires Max.</p><p>“If your dick could breathe, having sex would be breath play.” I sit down the book I was reading and wait for Max to respond.</p><p>“What?” Max was on a lot of pain medication and his fiancé wasn’t making any sense. He wasn’t completely positive that he wasn’t hallucinating right now. </p><p>“You know, when you like to get strangled during sex? 500- 1000 people die from autoerotic asphyxiation every year.” </p><p>Max stares at me in horror. He was pretty sure that strangling was some sort of crime but he was so high on morphine he couldn’t remember why. “Liz, I think you need to stop reading so many tawdry books. It’s warping your mind.”</p><p>“Hey! You benefit from my erotic books. You always enjoy acting out the scenes together.” I thought about how he enjoyed reading particularly stimulating parts together then would toss the book on the floor to act it out. Seeing Max wince in pain, I push the button to release another dose of pain medication. He was due for another one anyway. </p><p>“Well. You got me there.” Max starts to doze off. Pain meds made him sleepy.</p><p>“I love you, Max. I’m glad you’re okay.” I whisper as he begins to fall sleep.</p><p>“M’too” he replies, passing out from the medication.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Max signs his discharge paperwork to get out of the hospital early. The more time he spends in the hospital, the higher the chance that someone discovers that he isn’t exactly human. Rosa got his bedroom all set up and as sterile as possible for him to come home so that I can take care of him until he is well enough to come home. At some point, my car was brought to the hospital so that I can drive Max home. I pack up the few things we have in his room then nonchalantly empty the sharps and biohazard containers into a paper bag so Michael can dispose of them. We don’t want alien samples to fall into the wrong hands. </p><p>Max swears he can walk himself out but he is on pain medication and I don’t trust him not to faceplant into the tile hospital floor. Besides, Kyle insists that it is hospital policy to have him wheeled out to my car. Max blinks blearily at me from the wheelchair. Sitting down in it, we are basically the same height. “You look beautiful. You know I love you in red.” Max slurs as I wheel him to the car. I just giggle and focus on not slamming him into anything and further hurting him. By the time we go down the elevator and to the car, he is dozing off again. </p><p>“Max? Hey! Wake up. I can’t lift you and we’re there.” I pat his cheeks gently to rouse him until his brown eyes open and he blinks at me lethargically. “That’s it. Help me get you up in the car.”</p><p>Max stands up and I try to help him stand but he is so much bigger than me. I don’t know what I think I will do if he falls. Luckily, he gets himself into the passenger seat without any incident. I buckle his seat belt and kiss his chin before shutting the car door. I start the car so that he has air then wheel the wheelchair back into the hospital. After I drop it off where it belongs, I walk back to the car and slide into my seat. Max is snoring with his eyes half open. It would be creepy except I know he doesn’t feel well and is highly medicated. </p><p>—————————</p><p>Usually, I sleep on the right side of the bed and Max sleeps on the left but given his right arm is injured, I get him set up on the right side of the bed. That way I don’t accidentally injure him while we are sleeping and he can reach me with his good arm. Max has a rule about TVs in the bedroom but with him being injured, I think he will make an exception. I curl up on his chest, carefully avoiding his injury, and start the Tiger King documentary on Netflix.</p><p>“I love tigers.” Max adds helpfully. Codeine seems to have a strange effect on him. I might have to try only giving him half of one because a whole pill seems to take him to another planet.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” We have been having the strangest, best conversations while he has been down. Not that I am happy he is injured- far from it. Max just isn’t very silly. It’s fun to see a different side of him.</p><p>“Hey there all you cats and kittens!” Max repeats Carol on the tv. “Hey Liz? Remind me to look into this case when I can think straight. I think this lady murdered her husband.”</p><p>“Will do, but she’s not in your jurisdiction.”</p><p>“Rats. Hey, all these people are committing crimes.” Max wrinkles his brow concerned and tries to focus. </p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>—————————</p><p>I ask Max if I may use his laptop to work from home and he readily agrees so I go to retrieve it from the living room since Rosa is living in the spare room. I sit back down next to Max gently so as not to jostle him and open his laptop. </p><p>“It’s password protected…” Max starts and I give him a look. </p><p>“Password is not a password, Max.” He smiles sheepishly then his eyes widen when we both realize the last page he visited was Pornhub. A video loops of a woman’s ass being repeatedly pounded. To her credit, they both seem to be enjoying it. I raise an eyebrow at Max. “Who knew you like to watch other girls get naked.” I tilt my head at his pornhub favorites. Interesting.</p><p>“The only woman I want to see naked is you.” Max assures me, kissing my knuckle. </p><p>“And the ones who let people in their Area 51 on the internet.” Along with some other interesting acts that I was much more likely to try. We will revisit that later.</p><p>“Not true.”</p><p>“It’s totally true.” I giggle at him. “That’s okay. You can dream. You should see my internet history but it doesn’t mean I’m going to come for your secret alien hole.”</p><p>Max looks like he has swallowed his tongue. “Can I see your internet history?”</p><p>“Later. I have work to do.” I close out of his Pornhub tab and open my email. Time to get down to business. </p><p>—————————</p><p>“So, I need to give you a sponge bath and change your bandage.” I shift nervously from foot to foot because normally we would have sex after getting naked, but he is injured. The lights in the ceiling fan flicker a few times before he gets himself under control. I smile because no one effects him like I do. </p><p>“Uh. Okay. Do what you want.” Max tries not to get excited. The flickering electricity says otherwise. </p><p>I gently help Max pull off his shirt then gingerly remove his bandages and discard them. He hisses when the cold bedroom air hits his wound. I bite my lip and focus on cleaning the wound as quickly and painlessly as possible. Then I take a warm wet washcloth and run it down his chest to clean his skin, avoiding the area around the wound. Running the cloth down his abs, Max moans and grabs my wrist. “Don’t go any lower or we are going to have a problem.” He warns me. </p><p>“What kind of problem? Will it be a big one?” I tease him then jump when one of the lightbulbs explode. He hasn’t lost control of his powers like that since we first started dating. Max looks embarrassed but I love the effect I have on him. I put clean gauze and a clean bandage over his wound and across his right shoulder. This is the second time he has been shot in that shoulder but this time he couldn’t take care of the wound himself. I shouldn’t be turned on over taking care of him but he’s my man and he’s half naked and tenting his sweatpants. Of course I am. </p><p>Max must read what I am feeling because his voice deepens and he asks “You gonna roll your marble and get ready for me?”</p><p>I climb up on the bed next to him and shift considering. “I don’t think you’re ready for sex yet, Max.” </p><p>“I have one working arm and can help you right?” Max is usually an overconsiderate lover and his inability to take care of his girl the way he would like is getting old. He already blew out the electricity so I light the candles next to the bed using my phone light to guide me. I nod then slide my hand down my pajama pants, pulling them off. He only has gotten to see me get myself off once, just before they had sex together the first time. Pulling off my black thong, I sling shot it at him playfully. I ease my hand between my thighs and slowly circle my clit. When I push in the first finger, I moan his name. “Shh. Baby, Rosa will hear you and give us hell.” Max warns her.</p><p>“Rosa isn’t home. She’s sleeping at Maria’s” I remind him, slipping another finger inside and gasping. It feels good but not as good as it does when he does it.</p><p>“Oh. Good. These walls aren’t soundproof, you know. Add another finger, baby.” Max’s fingers were so much bigger than mine. I could technically fit more of mine than the two he usually uses but I am not going to just shove my whole hand up there. I slide three fingers in and out of myself a few times, dragging my wrist deliberately against my clit as I slide them back out. “You should add one more finger.” Max growls at me.</p><p>“Max! I’m not going to shove my whole hand up there.” I arch a dark eyebrow at him. </p><p>“I’m not asking you to fist yourself.” Max huffs out a deep laugh.</p><p>“Fist myself?” I sound disturbed but I’m not. “I know things like fisting and invading my Area 51 are in now but I’m not sure…”</p><p>Max tries not to smile. She is beautiful when she is mad. “Look at the size of your hand compared to mine. You need something bigger? You want me to take over?”</p><p>I scoot closer and nod, easing my wet fingers out of myself. Max circles my clit with his knuckle, smiling when I whimper, then eases a finger inside me. “Max I love your fingers.”</p><p>“I know. Look how wet you are.” My grip on his good arm tightens as he adds another finger and I moan loudly. “You want me to make you come?” He teases me.</p><p>“Oh! Please.” He already has me so close. Max curls his fingers and rubs my clit with his thumb the way he knows I like. It’s awkward because he usually uses his right hand but it is still getting me there. He uses more pressure and rubs harder and suddenly I’m seeing stars and there. “Max! I’m gonna…” I’m cut off by my own keening as the orgasm washes over me. I bow forward and almost topple over his chest as a second wave hits. I brace myself with a hand on either side of his head and blindly fuck his hand. Our faces are inches apart and I can feel us panting against each other’s lips. “You make me feel so good and I can’t wait until I can ride your cock again.” I shudder and suck on his bottom lip coming down. </p><p>“That feel good?” Max asks. He’s all cute and cocky so I shove my tongue in his mouth as an answer. </p><p>I get up and clean myself off and put on fresh pajama pants, leaving the door open to get light from the hallway. That lasts until my mouth descends on Max’s dick and the lightbulb bursts. By the time he comes and I swallow, there is glass in various parts of the floor. I’ll clean it up tomorrow, we are both too tired to move. </p><p>—————————</p><p>The next morning, Rosa walks by our room and gasps. “Why is there glass everywhere? Are y’all ok?” Max has his hand conveniently covering my breast while I have my hand protectively over Max’s semi. I can’t help it if our instinct is to protect our favorite goods while we’re sleeping. When Rosa realizes where our hands are, Rosa shakes her head and goes on a tangent about needing to get her own place.I stretch and pull the covers over us, nuzzling into Max’s chest laughing. I guess I should clean up that glass.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shameless Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do I even want to know why your bedroom and the hallway were covered in glass?” Rosa wrinkles her nose. It was probably an alien thing.</p><p>“Not if you want to be able to make eye contact with Max.” I smirk at her. </p><p>Rosa pretends to gag. “Dude got shot and you’re still going at it like rabbits?”</p><p>I shrug. “Not technically. We haven’t done that yet.”</p><p>Rosa gets a far-away look then seems to come to some sort of realization. “Oh gross. Slowly rounding the bases like you’re still in high school. I’m going to go stay with Papi until Max is better to get out of your way. I need to spend more time with him anyway.”</p><p>“You don’t need to do that. You’re always welcome here. And it’s kind of sweet going slow. We never got to do that when we were young.”</p><p>“I know.” </p><p>—————————</p><p>A week into his injury, Max had never gotten so many blowjobs in a short period of time in his life. Liz wanted him to feel good and they always had a very active sex life. They also were out of lightbulbs but he was starting to get his powers back under control. He was almost healed and using a sling instead of a bandage and was no longer taking codeine. He was much less dopey just taking Tylenol for his pain. And he was pretty sure he could handle sex if Liz did most of the work. Now to talk her into it. </p><p>—————————</p><p>The next time I am straddling Max and running a long fingernail along his thick length, he flexes so his dick kicks in my hand. I jump and giggle. “He’s excited.”</p><p>“He is. He thinks he’s ready to be inside you too.” Max was never good at subtle declarations. </p><p>“Oh yeah?” I tease him, sitting up and rubbing myself against him, almost lining us up. I rub the head of his dick against my clit and bite my lip as zaps of pleasurable sparks flow through me.</p><p>“Liz…” he whines and I line us up and sink down taking him all the way in until my ass is resting on his thighs. Max tenses for a moment and all his aches flare before he relaxes again. He waits for me to move and I can tell that he can’t decide if he likes being at my mercy or not. I circle my hips and moan, rising and falling against his length. Max shifts like he is holding himself back. “You look so hot riding me.” </p><p>I take it easy, not sure what hurts him and what doesn’t. But he feels so far away. As if he can read my mind, Max tells me to come here and I rock forward until we are chest to chest. Holding his neck for support so as not to hurt his shoulder, I hold my own weight to hover above him. I can feel sweat dripping off my shoulder from the exertion and smile at him. “Good thing I’ve been doing so much yoga right?”</p><p>“Remind me to send your yoga teacher a present.”</p><p>She shifts her hips and moans. “This takes a lot of coordination.”</p><p>“You’re doing amazing. You look so sexy.” Max slides his hand across the back of my neck and pulls me closer to kiss the shit out of me. I have a hard time keeping my rhythm and kissing but I do my best. My breasts rub against his chest as I move and then I know I am close because I start chanting about how much I love his dick. My arms are shaking and I’m having trouble keeping myself up. “Did you come enough? I’m getting close too.” Max always has to be sure that I come at least once before he does. I speak incoherently at him and he smiles at me before finally coming himself. My arms give out and I fall forward onto his chest. He hisses when I land but seems fine if I stay still.</p><p>Max goes to pull out and I whimper. He smiles and slides further back inside me. He knows I hate that moment when he pulls out and we go back to being two separate people. We stare at each other, chest to chest and catching our breath. Every time an aftershock hits me, I gasp and my pussy clenches on his cock until he finally softens and gravity takes the connection away from me. We both whine when it flops out from inside me. Max won’t let me go with his good arm as I lay sprawled out across his chest- not that I want to go anywhere. I would think he has fallen asleep except his breathing is steady and his whiskey colored eyes are open. </p><p>“Oh, shit! Max, I forgot about your shoulder.” I go to hastily get up but Max’s good arm tightens around me. </p><p>“Don’t move. I’m not broken you know.” His voice is extra deep and sleepy sounding and his dark hair is curly because it is wet from sweat. </p><p>I flatten back down on his chest and Max gently rubs my back with his fingertips while I catch my breath. We are both sticky and sweaty with messy hair but completely at peace. “I have a new appreciation for your endurance. That was a workout.” </p><p>“It frustrates me, you know. Making you come isn’t work. It’s an act of love and I’m so mad at that weasel for taking away my ability to take care of my girl.” At my whispered Max, his voice softens. “I like to be the one that makes you feel good. I don’t like feeling like I can’t give you what you need.”</p><p>I kiss his chin at his confession. Max isn’t used to feeling unwell since he doesn’t get sick and it seems to make him a little mopey, like most men. “You will be banging me into oblivion again soon.”</p><p>“It can’t come soon enough. I miss it.” Max admits. </p><p>“What are you thinking about?” I smile coyly. He always says that question is a trap.</p><p>“You, Of course.” Max answers quickly, like it is obvious. “I can’t believe we’re here and we’re happy and you’re mine sometimes.”</p><p>“I know exactly what you mean.” We fall asleep tangled in each other and naked under our blue sheets, this time with no glass because I am too short to replace the bulbs without a ladder. </p><p>—————————</p><p>“Why are you in such a good mood?” I come home from work two weeks later to Max whistling while he reads shirtless with his sling off, finally getting to use both hands to hold his book. It’s an old book with a blue cloth cover and no dust jacket so I can’t tell what it is. Probably Catcher in the Rye.</p><p>“Kyle gave me the all clear. Says I shouldn’t need physical therapy or anything.” Max beams, popping a dimple at me. Those dimples are rare, but deadly.</p><p>“Max that’s wonderful! And you cooked dinner. It smells great.” Max only cooks simple things like spaghetti but he’s always so proud of himself and he does what he can cook well. I go to pull out two plates above the sink, but suddenly feel his body just behind my back. “Max?” He gently takes the plates from me and sets them to the side before welcoming me home with a deep kiss when I turn around, caging me against the counter. </p><p>He skims his fingertips down my arms, unlocking my arms from around his waist before playfully nipping my right index finger. “Hop up.” I raise an eyebrow at him and he gives me a “Because I Can’t Lift You, duh” look. I hop up onto our granite countertops and he steps in between my thighs. “You have a good day at work?” He asks before kissing and nibbling on each of my fingers. </p><p>“Uh huh.” I gasp as he reaches around my waist and grabs me by the rear to pull me closer to the edge of the counter and his goods. “Max, what about dinner?”</p><p>“We will reheat it.” Max unbuttons my red blouse and then pushes it off my shoulders, throwing it over the counter into the living room. He unbuckles my black satin bra and throws it to join my shirt on the floor. “I finally have both arms to touch you and I’m going to use them first.” To prove his point, he cups my breasts with one in each hand and nuzzles in between them. “And my mouth.”</p><p>Clearly, Max has been planning how he would use his hands over the month he’s spent unable to use them. This close up, I can see the scar just over his eyebrow clearly and run my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. The muscles in his back jump as I set my hands on his shoulders. Ever since he got shot, Max has been very frustrated with his lack of independence. I did what I could to take care of him and make things easier but I don’t think I realized how much he was holding back until now. Because when he lifts his head, he looks almost feral. I’m instantly wet, realizing he is about to have his way with me on the kitchen counter.</p><p>Max runs his fingers through my hair then scoots back a little bit so I can focus on him without him being so close that I go cross eyed. He looks seriously intense. “Do you know what I want to do?”</p><p>“Y...Yes. Please.” My voice is all breathy and he smiles. He slides the band of his sweatpants down and his cock pops out like it is waving hello. </p><p>And then, because no matter how dirty he is trying to be, Max is a polite southern man, he asks, “If that is okay with you?”</p><p>I run my nails along the ridges of his abs and pretend to consider it. “That depends on what you had in mind.” Usually Max is a gentle lover but every now and then, he gets in these intense moods. Today is one of those days. </p><p>He kisses his way back up to my lips and tightens his grip on my hair. Before I can deepen the kiss, he uses my hair to pull me back from his lips. “First, I’m going to finish getting rid of our clothes. That work for you?” </p><p>“Totally.” </p><p>“And then, I’m going to fuck you like I’ve been thinking about for weeks.” He kisses me again but pulls back before I can get my tongue in. I whimper at him and he smiles. I unhook the button on my skirt and zip down the side zipper. I can’t wiggle out of it because he is standing between my legs and holding my hair so I ask him for help with my eyes. He drops my hair then pulls my skirt down my legs with my panties, leaving my heels on. “Lie back for me.” He growls, dropping his sweats the rest of the way down. </p><p>I shiver when my bare back hits the granite. Concerned, Max pauses. “Are you okay? Do we need to take this back to the bedroom? We won’t have any clean sheets to sleep on if we do though.” Clearly, he has thought every moment of this out and not an inch of me wants to deny him what he’s waited so long for. I shake my head no. </p><p>If I twisted so I am parallel to the counter, we would have more room but Max is already running his hands up my shins. I open my legs wider to invite him to get things moving. We have weeks worth of pent up sexual energy and this will likely be round one of many in the coming days. Max lines himself up and slides inside me. We both groan out and he asks, “you know what I love?” He circles his hips and I moan out a hmm? He thrusts in all the way and waits until my eyes search for his to answer. “Because you’re always so wet for me.” </p><p>He sets up a deep regular rhythm and I grab the edge of the counter behind my head to hold on. I start rolling my hips to help him and quickly find myself coming for the first time. I release my death grip on the counter and start pulling his hair in rhythm of his thrusts when he bends over me. The next time I come, my back arches and I see our reflection in the windows across the living room from upside down. “Max. Look.” </p><p>His broad shoulders and my body splayed out in front of him are reflected back at us. We look seriously hot. He looks at our reflection and his gaze darkens. He grabs both of my ankles and places both of them over his left shoulder and just starts plowing into me roughly watching our reflection in the window. I try to get a grip on anything on the counter and distantly somewhere I realize our plates have crashed to the floor but I don’t care. My eyes roll back in my head and I clench around him coming again. He manages a few more thrusts before he comes inside me, letting out a guttural groan and panting against my cheek. </p><p>“Need to take a shower before we eat?” He asks, as if I could move right now. </p><p>“Can’t. Legs wobbly.” He laughs, backing up until he slides limp out of me. Max must leave the room because he disappears then comes back with a wet washcloth to help clean me up. </p><p>“Don’t move. I need to sweep up this glass.”</p><p>“I wasn’t planning on moving yet. But we didn’t have any light bulbs left… oh.” I glance down at the shattered plates on the floor and smile at him sheepishly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I have to explain to you How birth control works, you’re probably too young to be reading this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>